The game of bocce ball is typically played as a backyard lawn game. It can be played in many different ways, but is usually played with teams, with one, two or four players per team. A typical bocce ball game set consists of eight large bocce balls (two pairs of four balls, with each pair having a different color or pattern) and a smaller “pallina” ball, (sometimes called a “jack”), which is typically colored white. The object of bocce ball is to try to roll the bocce balls closer to the pallina than the opposing team. Typically, one player on a team starts the game by throwing the pallina, and then that player rolls the first bocce ball trying to get it as close to the pallina as possible. Each player on the opposing team then rolls his/her bocce ball until all four balls are played. After the opposing team plays all of their balls, each player on the starting team then rolls the remaining bocce balls, trying to get closer to the pallina than the opponent's closest bocce ball. Alternatively, the players on opposing teams may take turns rolling their respective balls. When all the bocce balls have been played (which completes a frame), one point is awarded to the team for each of its bocce balls which are closer to the pallina than the closest ball of the opponent's closest bocce ball. The team that scores in a frame starts the next frame by throwing the pallina and playing the first bocce ball. Play continues until a team wins by reaching a score of sixteen points or some other predetermined point total.
There is a need for a caddy that may be used for carrying and storing a set of bocce ball game components in a convenient manner which will keep all of the game components together.